Angoisse Valentine…
by Kookie-world
Summary: Avec les personnages de "Stupid Story".  Yanick accepte enfin l'amour qui lui est apporté par Alan. Pourtant, alors que les deux tourtereaux s'apprêtent à passer leur première Saint Valentin ensemble, c'est Alan qui, pris de panique, prend la fuite...


_**Angoisse Valentine…**_

14 février, jour de la saint valentin… Journée exceptionnelle pour tous les amoureux, selon cette tradition aux effluves de miel et de sucreries… Mais pourtant, après avoir invité son tendre et adorable Yanik à passer une soirée calme et tranquille, rien que tous les deux ; Alan avait brusquement été emporté par un coup de panique et avait préféré s'enfuir dans les rues avant l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Malgré toutes ses déclarations, malgré tous ses espoirs que Yanik éprouve un jour la même chose que lui… Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait lui celui des deux qui aurait le plus peur ? Peur de cette journée, de cette soirée… Peur de ce 14 février, de ce jour de la St Valentin, de ce jour qui marquerait peut-être le début de leur réelle relation… Était-ce cette angoisse, celle de s'engager sérieusement pour la première fois de sa vie, qui plus est avec un… Garçon… Qui avait fait fuir Alan ? Mais il avait laissé Yanik derrière lui, et celui-ci l'avait retrouvé. Malgré l'obscurité de ces ruelles, il l'avait cherché, partout… Et se tenait devant lui. Sauf que le brun était nerveux, tremblant… Tellement anormal, à croire qu'il avait prit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du ce soir. Peut-être avait-il bu, ou… Yanik n'en savait trop rien, mais quand il avait rattrapé Alan dans la rue ; quand il lui avait agrippé la manche et qu'il l'avait supplié de lui dire ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il lui prenait ; son ami amoureux s'était soudainement braqué, masquant à coup sûr ses émotions derrière une certaine fureur au moment où il avait levé la main sur son amant potentiel. Et le temps s'était figé, et Alan tenait toujours son poing en hauteur, hésitant à le rabattre ; espérant au fond de lui que cette faible menace pourtant bien trop forte suffirait à Yanik pour qu'il s'écarte de lui et s'éloigne au moins pour la soirée. Mais cela ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'espérait, et, voyant que son blond semblait vouloir rester inactif, Alan fronça les sourcils avant de demander sèchement…

"Pourquoi tu restes là ?"

Yanik fixait son ange ténébreusement brun de son regard humide. Et Alan déglutit en posant le sien sur ces yeux d'un bleu couleur du ciel, sur ces cheveux qui lui rappelaient chaleureusement les champs ensoleillés de tournesols en été… Ces lèvres innocentes, légèrement tremblantes et ce regard timide… Et cette main, douce et fébrile, qui s'emparait doucement de son poing fermé alors que des mots tremblants s'échappaient de ces douces lèvres…

"Parce que j'ai confiance…."

Le blond se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres, ravalant sa salive…

"J'ai confiance en toi…"

Puis il baissa lentement la main de son partenaire, alors que celui-ci se laissait faire, tremblant.

"Alan, pourquoi… Comment…. Comment on en est arrivés là ? Est-ce que finalement tu ne voudrais plus… De moi ?"

Le plus grand referma doucement ses yeux émeraude en secouant la tête énergiquement, avant de soupirer mollement, exaspéré contre lui-même…

"Non, certainement pas ! C'est même tout le contraire…Je…J'ai tellement peur…"

Il rapprocha une main fébrile près du torse de Yanik, avant de la refermer brusquement et de la déposer sur le cœur de son ange blond dans un souffle désespéré.

"Que tu t'évapores… Mon petit rayon de soleil…"

Sa tête se posa d'elle-même dans le cou de Yanik, et les mains de celui-ci s'engouffrèrent dans la douceur auburn de ces cheveux ébouriffés.

"Mais… Je ne vais pas m'évaporer, d'accord ? Ça n'arrivera jamais…"

Le cœur serré, Yanik resserra sa prise sur le corps du brun, puis laissa son visage se frotter tendrement contre cette touffe de cheveux effarouchés avant de soupirer de bien-être, promettant de nouveau...

"Jamais…"

Alors que celui-ci gardait désespérément sa tête dans son cou, le blond posa ses mains sur le torse d'Alan et l'écarta doucement. Le brun déglutit face à la profondeur du regard insistant de son ami. Le sien, brillant de larmes, était plongé dans ce bleu… Et leurs visages étaient si proches… Alan pouvait sentir l'haleine de ce garçon au corps si frêle et fragile sur son visage, il pouvait sentir ce souffle court rebondir sur ses lèvres… Comme poussé d'instinct, il s'approcha un peu plus de cette bouche soyeuse et tremblante… Mais détourna la tête en fermant les yeux avant d'atteindre son but, barrant ainsi le chemin à ces quelques larmes qu'il sentait prêtes à dépasser la barrière de ses yeux. Cependant, des doigts affectueux se déposèrent alors sur son menton et le forcèrent doucement à tourner le visage vers un autre, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, avant que Yanik ne dépose tendrement ces lèvres exquises sur les siennes. Alan rouvrit brusquement le lagon humide aux algues vertes de ses yeux à cette sensation, puis ceux-ci se plissèrent et une perle salée s'échappa d'eux. Ses mains se perdirent en bas du dos de Yanik, le resserrant contre lui, alors qu'il approfondissait ce baiser passionné aux lueurs tristes… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de son blond, parce qu'il était réellement sûr d'être amoureux… Et Yanik serrait ses mains contre le torse de ce garçon si populaire, tortillant de manière crispée le tissu de son col entre ses doigts parce que lui non plus ne voulait pas laisser celui qu'apparemment, il aimait plus que la moyenne, s'évader. Non, ils ne le voulaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Et c'est-ce qui leur faisait le plus peur…

Et c'est dans cette nuit froide de février, dans ce vent frais qui tortillait leurs cheveux en tous sens, qu'un souffle s'évada des lèvres du blond alors qu'il reposait sa tête contre le torse de son amant… Un souffle réchauffant le cœur effrayé du brun, lui faisant resserrer sa prise autour de la taille de son protégé… Trois mots…

"Je t'aime…"

Oui, trois mots… Simples. Mais lourds de sens…


End file.
